Powerless
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: "You're not normal, Jacob." "What if I'm not the good type of not normal?" "What?" "What if I'm a bad person?" Tina White is your average girl. When she meets Jacob Black, her world is flipped upside down. And so beings an impossible love. With her being a human and Jacob a werewolf, their love was destined for heartbreak from the beginning. But can Tina change everything?


**Chapter 1**

I walked into the bio lab with a bowed head. No one really took any notice of a tall brunette girl who was new to the school. I wasn't exactly hoping for heaps of people begging to be my friend, but I was expecting at least one. Not even my step sister made an effort to reach out to me.

I slid into a seat near the front, mentally running through everything that I had learnt in bio in Australia. Of course, the levels for schools in America could be different, but not by much. The teacher, Mr Banner I think, strode in and stood behind his desk. The students milling around quieted down. I was about to spread my books over the two desks but someone slipped into the seat next to me. I turned to face the person, and the face of Bella Swan looked at me.

"Hello, Tina," she said, smiling. I felt so ugly next to the simple beauty of my step sister. "Sorry for not sitting next to you at lunch," she continued, frowning a little, "But Jessica wouldn't let me go."

"The redhead?"

"Yeah."

I decided I didn't like this 'Jessica'.

"It's fine," I reassured Bella. "Sitting by myself at lunch is no biggie. I did it all the time at my old school. And... why aren't you sitting with Edward? Isn't he your usual biology partner?"

I sneaked a glance at said boyfriend, and he was smiling with amusement at me. Sure, he was hot and all, but I felt no attraction to him whatsoever. He's a bit too... controlled. I like messy, fiery guys.

"Oh, Edward? He'll be fine. Maybe he can socialise with other people than me," Bella said dismissively.

I grinned at her while Mr Banner started the lesson.

* * *

I drove home in Bella's old truck. Yes, she gave it to me after Edward got her a motorcycle. I don't know what he was thinking when he got her one, since she could find a way to trip over a completely smooth surface. But there had been no accidents.

Yet.

I supposed that I should've been resentful that I got the old Chevy when Bella got all of the good stuff, but I love the truck. It's beautiful in its own way, like an antique.

I clunked my way into the driveway, pulling the keys out and hopping out onto the ground. I hurried over to the front door and pulled it open, slipping my sneakers off. I rushed up the stairs, much to Mum's, oops, _Mom's_ bewildered expression and burst into my room. I shuffled through heaps of junk in my bag before I found it. My heart settling back to its normal pace, I set it on my desk, nodding with appreciation.

"Tina?" Bella's head peeked out. "What's the rush?"

I handed the photo frame to her. My fingers brushed hers and she nearly dropped the photo frame. I sat her down on my bed and looked at her.

"Bella, what's up?"

She just shook her head and gave me a smile. "It's just that you're really cold. Nearly colder than Edward. It's just weird."

"Really?" I took my hand in my other hand and felt it. It felt cold like normal. Edward's hands are practically ice itself. "No, that can't be right. I can't be that cold."

Bella stared at me for a moment, gnawing on her bottom lip. Looking at her full red lips, I couldn't help but feel inadequate again. Who can compare to her?

"Must be me," she decided. "You can't be that cold." Bella brightened. "I'm making a souffle to take to La Push. Want to make it with me?"

"What's La Push?"

"It's down where the reservation is. I will take you there with me after we make the souffle, if you want. I could introduce you to the gang down there."

I wasn't really that social a person, but something in Bella's voice said _Please go!_ And something inside me told me _you need to go_. So I grimaced at Bella.

"Sure, but just warning you, I suck at cooking. I once nearly blew up Mum's-_Mom's_ house."

Bella laughed. "Good thing I'm there, then."

**Hi! I'm Jasmine Lita, and this is my first try at a Twilight fanfic. There will be some changes in this, but it story is set before Bella graduates, so she isn't a vampire yet. This chapter is short, but it's a intro. Please review and give me your thoughts! Should I continue? Thank you!**

**- Jasmine**


End file.
